marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Infamous Iron Man Vol 1 12
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Alex Maleev | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = This is cosmic karma debt. He @#$@ the Devil and now the Devil has #$@#$ him back. | Speaker = Mephisto | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Alex Maleev | Inker1_1 = Alex Maleev | Colourist1_1 = Matt Hollingsworth | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** Several unnamed agents Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Numerous unidentified others * * Keren (Amara's friend and doctor) * Amara's unborn child Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ****** ******* ******** **** ***** **** **** ***** Hydra Science Island **** ***** ****** ******* *** Items: * * * * Kill Bill: Vol. 2 * * * * Events: * | Synopsis1 = Both Iron Man and Doctor Strange are lunging at the giantic Mephisto outside Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.. As he's being knocked down, Mephisto pauses the scene and begins talking to the reader, expressing surprise for Doctor Strange's unexpected presence helping out Doom due to the reformed villain's reputation. Mephisto claims Victor's soul will be his for the taking, making emphasis on his arrogance and thirst for revenge, and objects to his attempt at redemption. Recalling his previous defeat at Doom's hands, Mephisto justifies his actions, and gloats about the absence of almost any interference in his plan being an indicator the other powers in the universe are content with that he is doing. Mephisto asserts that he was impersonating Reed Richards all this time, and reveals the Cynthia von Doom that Victor encountered was simply a construct meant to mentally torture Doom, and hopes it can still fulfill its purpose. As he begins to return to the position where he was in the fight before stopping the scene, Mephisto concedes that his defeat is close, but he doesn't mind because he's satisfied. The ferocious battle continues as Iron Man and Doctor Strange coordinate attacks. The Thing and the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. watch from the distance while taking cover. Mephisto lifts Victor by the neck and taunts him, but the demon is finally banished when Iron Man blasts him with a tribeam from his chest. Victor lands in front of the pile of ashes that was Mephisto and winces in pain. Among the smoke he sees an apparition of Cynthia, who is confused. Victor attempts to reach out to her, but she dissipate the second before their hands can touch. Iron Man stands up and turns to Doctor Strange, thanking him. When Sharon Carter notifies Doom she will have to arrest her, Victo convinces her otherwise by promising to bring down a Hydra science island in Brazil. The Thing objects letting Doom go free, and tries to attack him. Victor blocks his blow and teleports him away. Ben finds himself in the balcony of an appartment in Amsterdam, with a note attached to its door. In the note, Victor gifts the apartment to Ben as a token, urging him to take a vacation. Back on Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., Victor has also teleported away. Doctor Strange comforts Sharon Carter, who is bewildered by Doom and Ben's sudden disappearance. Sharon Carter asks Stephen if it could be true that Victor is going to stay true to his word. Knowing Victor, Stephen encourages Carter to let his actions speak for him. In Brazil, Iron Man is already carrying out the attack against Hydra's forces. At Ryker's Island, a massive group of immates, comprised of the supervillains Iron Man defeated, discuss at the prison's courtyard about Doom and his turn of leaf. Their sentiment is mutual, and they all agree to get revenge on Doom. Meanwhile at a doctor's office, Amara Perera is approached by her doctor Keren, who informs her that she's pregnant. | Solicit = • The epic climax to one of the most critically acclaimed stories of the year! With enemies on all sides, how can Victor Von Doom continue to carry on the legacy of Iron Man… especially when the legacy of Doctor Doom still haunts him at every turn? • Don’t miss this very special issue, as its events will have massive repercussions for the rest of the Marvel Universe! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}